1. Field of the Invention
A reusable resiliently distortable sheet plastic closure for application to rimmed containers of the type in which edible goods are stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage of comestibles in rimmed containers which are closable with covers is known in the art. It is desirable to have the cover securely and tightly attached to the container to thus avoid the accidental removal of said cover from the container with resultant accidental escape of the comestibles. The container and cover should be inexpensive to manufacture to avoid unduly increasing the cost of the comestibles contained therein. Additionally, although the cover should be tightly mounted on the container, it desirably should be easily detached from said container when a user desires to so remove it. Further, it is advantageous if said cover is formed so as to retain its integrity when removed from the container thus permitting re-application of said cover to said container if so desired.
U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,061,241 discloses an oval cover for a food plate with two opposed tabs thereon. The two tabs are introducible into slots on the plate for retaining said cover on said plate.
U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,298,505 discloses a closure for a food container with outwardly extending tabs which are usable for providing a grasping portion to aid a user in tearing the closure along a score line which is radially within the cover.